


Run, Dammit!

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fist Fights, Fluff, Hospitals, Humor, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky sees an unfair fistfight happening and oh-so-chivalrously steps in. Things quickly go south.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run, Dammit!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steveandbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/gifts).



> This fic is based off [this](https://steveandbucky.tumblr.com/post/129558768849/list-of-stevebucky-aus-id-like-to-write-or-read) post by [steveandbucky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky/works).
> 
> The prompt was:  _“bucky trying to rescue skinny steve from being mugged but instead getting knocked out and then waking up in the hospital to find that steve had driven him there after having his wallet stolen au”_.
> 
> I thought it sounded hilarious so I just had to write something for it.

When Bucky Barnes saw a skinny and relatively defenseless dude getting beaten silly in an alley on a rainy afternoon in Brooklyn, his first reaction was to step in and help this guy out.

 

In hindsight, maybe he should’ve thought twice before going up against three jacked goons. Bucky was strong, sure, and he had a considerable amount of weight and height on the skinny guy they’d been picking on in the first place, but when one of the goons landed the first blow to Bucky’s right eye, he knew he was fucked. 

 

They squabbled like that for a while, the men throwing mean right hooks that Bucky barely dodged and Bucky throwing punches that seemed to bounce right off the men’s meaty heads. The skinny dude was somehow still trying to engage in the fight, despite Bucky yelling various times for him to  _ ‘Run, dammit!’ _ If he ran then Bucky could run too without having to feel guilty about leaving the blonde haired waif behind. 

 

It was while he had his head turned to shout again at skinny guy that the biggest goon of them all crashed his fist into the side of Bucky’s head with a crunch. The last thing Bucky remembered was seeing stars before he fell backwards onto the pavement, completely and utterly useless. 

 

~

 

Bucky comes to with a groan, his head throbbing and his ears ringing. The first thing he registers is that everything is fucking bright. The second thing he registers is that Skinny Dude from the alley is watching him with an expression that’s equal parts worry and amusement. 

 

“Why didn’t you run?” is the first thing out of Bucky’s mouth; because seriously it would’ve saved Bucky a serious ass kicking.

 

“I wasn’t gonna back down - those guys are nothing but bullies, and I wasn’t gonna let them bully me into chickening out,” Skinny Dude said defiantly. 

 

“I can see that,” Bucky said, leaning his head back on the multitude of pillows that were piled behind him and closing his eyes.

 

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments before Bucky cracked an eye open. “So, what’s your name?” he asked Skinny Dude.

 

“Steve. Steve Rogers,” Skinny Dude - Steve - replied.

 

“Nice, I’m James - but my friends call me Bucky,” Bucky said, giving Steve a sideways smirk. 

 

“I guess we’re friends then, Bucky?” Steve said, his mouth quirking up at the corner.

 

“Guess so,” Bucky laughed before sighing and relaxing on the pillow, looking at Steve. Steve was attractive, with warm blue eyes and soft pink lips. Bucky supposed there were worse guys to get his ass kicked in front of and then subsequently driven to the hospital by.

 

“There is some bad news though,” Steve said, his eyebrow furrowing suddenly.

 

“What is it?” Bucky asked, suddenly alert.

 

“Those chumps in the alley totally took your wallet,”

 

Bucky leaned back again and started laughing, Steve soon joining in. 

 

“Well I guess you’re paying for dinner then,” Bucky said.

 

“Dinner?” Steve asked.

 

“Of course, I wouldn’t leave  _ my hero _ without some kind of repayment,” Bucky said teasingly.

 

Steve threw his head back and laughed, an infectious sound, and then looked back at Bucky. “Dinner sounds nice,” Steve replies, eyes twinkling.


End file.
